


That Morning

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unprotected Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: It's a quiet morning in New York City and Shane Anderson loves Reed Van Kamp.
Relationships: Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	That Morning

It was a cloudy morning in New York City but Shane Anderson didn’t need the sun. In the diffused light, Reed was still the most radiant being he ever had the pleasure laying his eyes on. He slid his fingers through Reed’s. Reed stirred, smacking his lips, rubbing his nose with his free hand. A tiny snort ripped through him before he settled. Drool had dried the night before. His morning breath wafted toward Shane without complaint. His curls were in complete disarray. Shane kissed Reed’s fingers, careful not to wake him. It wasn’t glamorous but there was no other mess Shane would rather wake up to. 

A cold quiet hovered in the apartment as Shane put on a sweater and waited for the coffee to brew. He sat on the counter. Scenes from the night before flitted in front of him. They were both coming home from Broadway. They sang and danced arm in arm as soon as they entered the door. It was a new play they both loved. They listened to the soundtrack on repeat until they were too tired to do much else. That, in turn, reminded him of those earlier years in Dalton, when dancing and singing were their only priorities and not their jobs. And that, in turn, reminded Shane how many years they’d been together. He could still imagine the day they moved into this apartment together. Unopened boxes made up the decor, along with one bottle of uncorked wine, and a stack of empty takeout. Shane looked up at the canvas that hung over their couch. They painted that together when they finished the bottle of wine. Evidence of that night was under the carpet, from flecks of paint to full handprints. A warm tingle trotted across Shane’s body. He chuckled as the coffee was done. 

Shane poured himself some cereal. Then he remembered they had some leftover rice from the night before, so he started some fried rice the Way Mom Made It. Then he figured an actual serving of egg and bacon wouldn’t hurt. Then he decided to mix up some pancake batter for dessert. It wasn’t like they were doing anything for the whole weekend, which was a treat in and of itself. 

A yawn made him turn around. The smile that spread from his face to his eyes to his chest and then just through his entire body was easy. The easiest smile in the world. Reed was wearing a shirt he’d never be caught in public wearing. “Why do you have so much out? What’s the occasion?” Reed asked, punctuating it with a breathy laugh. 

Shane raised his arm towards him and Reed slotted himself underneath without a second of hesitation. Shane kissed his thick head of curls. “Must we have an occasion to eat well?” 

Reed hummed in response, arms winding around Shane’s waist. “Coffee?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Thank you.” Reed, with eyes still droopy and drowsy, smiled up at Shane. “Good morning by the way.” 

“Good morning, my love.” Shane leaned in.They shared one quick kiss before Reed ducked away from his hold and sought out some water and some coffee. The kiss lingered in a way that Shane hoped lingered for Reed too. The kiss reminded him of all the kisses they shared over the years. It also made him hope for more to come. Kisses and years. 

A warm quiet eased into the apartment with Reed humming into his coffee and scrolling through his phone. He sat on the counter, staring into space. Even in the diffused light, Reed had the most beautiful brown eyes. Shane had trouble focusing on breakfast. 

Reed’s eyes fluttered and he turned to Shane. “What? Is there still some gunk in my eyes?”

“No, you’re perfect,” Shane replied. 

He still reveled in the easy way Reed’s face colored when a compliment came his way. Even after years of it, Reed’s reaction still looked like he’d heard this for the first time. Shane didn’t tire of telling the truth as his heart knew it. Reed didn’t say anything back. He held a hand out and Shane took it. Reed kissed his knuckles and ran a thumb over his fingers. It was all Shane needed. 

“ _ Don’t go bacon my heart _ ,” Shane sang as he flipped the bacon. 

“ _ I couldn’t if I fried, _ ” Reed sang into his mug of coffee, one leg tucked underneath him and the other swinging free. He sang without missing a beat or sending an inquisitive glance at Shane. He sang like it was any other song in the world. 

Shane laughed once more. His heart couldn’t comprehend how much love he had for this one man. “ _ Don’t go bacon my. _ ” 

“ _ Don’t go bacon my. _ ”

“ _ Don’t go bacon my heart, _ ” they sang together, ending it with a snort and a short laugh. Shane couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Reed Van Kamp in his life. 

“Will you marry me?” Shane asked. 

Reed dribbled out coffee from his mouth. “Excuse me?” 

“Will you marry me? I know it’s super sudden and I should’ve waited for a more romantic moment but will you marry me?” Shane’s face grew hotter than the bacon in the frying pan. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Reed’s gorgeous, slack face. 

“Yeah.” Reed nodded. “Yeah, of course. You don’t have to ask.” 

“I think that’s how it works.” Shane’s mind was nothing but a symphony of fireworks. He hoped Reed’s was too. He moved towards Reed and kissed him, tasting nothing but coffee and feeling nothing but both of their smiles on their lips. 

“Now I wish I had a ring,” Shane murmured. “You deserve the biggest diamond in the world.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Reed replied, leading him into one more kiss before hopping off of the counter. He walked to the other side of the counter where a vase from Hilde stood. Reed took off the lid and pulled out a small velvet box. 

“You beat me to it,” Reed said.

The world around Shane turned to jello for a second. “I thought we couldn’t open that thing.” 

“That’s why I put it there,” Reed replied. He knelt in front of Shane, opening the box. Inside was the biggest diamond Shane had ever seen in the world. 


End file.
